Requiem for a dream
by sarad1ms78
Summary: I've been thinking about you so much are you okay? Sasuke When are you coming home? Soon. When? Soon you holding out alright? Sasuke can you come today? Yeah I'll come I'll come today. You just wait for me alright? Yeah. i'm really sorry Sakura. i know


**Ok so this fanfic story of mine is kind of related to the movie and book requiem for a dream though I've only seen the movie and absolutely loved it.**

**If you have seen the movie before plz do still read :D**

**Now the story line is about drugs mostly pointed out to heroin kind of a drama angst story but beautiful at the same time. Plz no flames.**

**AN: sadly I do not own naruto :( **

**Main Characters:**

**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Mikoto Uchiha **

**___________________________________________________________________________**

(TV) "Choose my tappy! Choose my tappy! Juice by you! Juice by you!" "We got a winner!" "Are first winner is from Konoha Mist please welcome Matsu Kai!" "Choose my Matsu, choose my Matsu ch—all of a sudden the TV turned off.

"Sasuke-kun please not again the TV!" cried a woman. She had beautiful onyx eyes, long raven black hair, and pale skin her name was Mikoto, she went into her room and locked her door.

"Ma come on ma... why do you have to make such a big deal out of this you know you'll get the set back in a couple hours!" Said a boy with similar onyx eyes and pale skin he had black hair and was spiky at the back like a chicken ass he had bangs in front of his face (like the new haircut he gets in manga 402) his name was Sasuke.

"Why do you have to make me feels so guilty ma!" Sasuke yelled. He went to the TV Mikoto peaked threw her lock Sasuke started to push the TV on its stand until it was all of a sudden pulled back by a chain lock.

"Kami! What are you trying to do? Trying to make me break my own mothers set… break the radiator?!" Sasuke yelled walking towards his mother's bedroom door

"is that what you're trying to do your own son ma your flesh and blood son is that what your trying to do?!" on the other side of the door Mikoto took of a necklace around her neck that had a key she ten pushed under the door.

Sasuke looked down to see a key he sighed and picked it up and then said "why do always have to play games in my head for kami's sake?" "Sasuke-kun I wouldn't do that… t-the chain isn't for you it's for the robbers." Mikoto said. Sasuke sighed once again "why won't you come out mom?" he turned the doorknob but it wouldn't open he then banged on the door "you see what I mean you see how you got to always upset me ma?"

Sasuke went back to the TV and unlocked the chain he then started moving the TV then stopped and looked at his mom's bedroom door and sighed for the hundredth time.

"Mom? Ma? Come on out please ma?" Sasuke said in a gentle tone but there was no response. Sasuke shook his head and left.

"This isn't happening… and if it is happening it should be alright… don't worry Fagaku, Itachi…It'll all work out… you'll see. Mikoto said.

Sasuke closed his mother's apartment door. He then turned around to see his to best friends Shikamaru and Naruto both smoking a cigarette.

Shikamaru had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a high pony tale kind of like a pine apple and had brown eyes he was wearing a brown wife beater with baggy army pants and a silver chain around his neck.

Then there was Naruto he had spiky messy blond hair, ocean blue eyes, he was wearing a bright orange shirt, and navy blue cargo shorts. (oh…sasuke is wearing a plain black t-shirt with black baggy pants)

"Shit teme how did your mom take it this time?" Naruto asked. "Hn dobe, the usual" Sasuke said both Shikamaru and Naruto nodded. "Well are you guys going to just stand there or are you going to help me push this TV?"

Sasuke asked irritated and annoyed. Shikamaru sighed and stepped on his cigar he then muttered something like "what a drag". Naruto also stepped on his cigar and then all three started carrying the TV and stand down the stairs and outside.

They put it down and started pushing the TV. There we some old lady's sitting in chairs and talking about who knows what and then went silent when they saw the three. "Hello" Naruto waved. "Hi" all the old lady's said.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto kept pushing the TV set some people were giving them stares and whispers but they ignored it. After 20 minutes the finally got where they wanted to be.

There was an old man that had silver hair and had a mask over his face from under his eyes he was sitting on a chair reading and orange book that was some sort of porn."Kakashi!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi looked up and sighed

"Well look who it is my favourite costumers". Kakashi then took out some money which was at least 60 bucks and handed it to Shikamaru, he then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke your mom needs you more than anything take care of her" with that the three left leaving the TV set.

All of a sudden Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto stuck a needle to there arm making there eyes pupils bigger. Sasuke was scratching on turn tables listening to a techno beat while Naruto was dancing and Shikamaru was lying in the couch looking out the window watching the clouds. Mainly just chilling and having a good time.

Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on stools at there favourite food place…. Well actually Naruto's favourite place to eat Icharuku. Naruto was slurping on some ramen, Shikamaru drinking black coffee and Sasuke eating some tomato soup.

"So dobe what's with the necklace you got around your neck" Sasuke asked "Tsunade-baa-chan said it use to be my moms" Naruto smiled looking at the green crystal on the necklace.

"Hn" was Sasuke's response he then turned to Shikamaru "so did you find the place where we can find more of this horse?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru nodded and said "yeah I have the address in my pocket its in s…" Shikamaru stopped when a cop sat right next to Sasuke. He went back to drinking his coffee.

Naruto glared a couple of seconds at the cop and then went back to his ramen.

Sasuke looked at the cop and then went down to see the gun in his holster Sasuke nudged Naruto in the elbow and pointed with his head to where the gun was. Naruto giving him a look that said 'you do it and we get are asses kicked' while Shikamaru watched in interest.

Sasuke looked at the cop we was not paying attention and smirked, he quickly grabbed the gun out of the holster and then through it to Shikamaru the cop was in the middle trying to get his gun back then Shikamaru through it to Naruto the were mainly playing monkey in the mid—"anything else?....huh?...anything else?" asked the worker. Naruto nudged Sasuke he blinked a couple times realising he was in daze. "Hn, no I'm good" and then the three left.

________________________________________________________________________

**So what do ya think?? Was it good or bad???**

**You are probably wondering where is Sakura, Hinata, and Temari?**

**No worries they will be in the next chapter that's when the actions start and there might be sasusaku naruhina shikatema lemon for each idk yet…**

**Please review!!**


End file.
